Gary Cahill
| cityofbirth = Dronfield | countryofbirth = England | dateofdeath = | cityofdeath = | countryofdeath = | height = | position = Centre back | currentclub = Crystal Palace | clubnumber = 24 | youthyears = 2000-2004 | youthclubs = Aston Villa | years = 2004-2008 2004-2005 2007-2008 2008-2012 2012-2019 2019- | clubs = Aston Villa → Burnley (loan) → Sheffield United (loan) Bolton Wanderers Chelsea Crystal Palace | caps(goals) = 28 (2) 27 (1) 16 (2) 130 (13) 191 (13) 0 (0) | nationalyears = 2004–2005 2007 2010–2018 | nationalteam = England U20 England U21 England | nationalcaps(goals) = 3 (0) 3 (0) 61 (5) | manageryears = | managerclubs = }} Gary James Cahill (born 19 December 1985) is an English footballer, who plays as a central defender for Premier League club Crystal Palace. He usually plays centre back for both club and country. Despite being a defender, Cahill is noted for his technical ability, and occasional finishing prowess, with a strength in headers. Cahill began his career playing for the AFC Dronfield youth set-system in Derbyshire. In 2000, he joined the Aston Villa Academy and continued his development. In 2004 he joined Burnley on a season-long loan, where he performed well before returning to make his Aston Villa debut. Later, he signed for hometown club Sheffield United on a three-month loan deal. On 30 January 2008, he signed for Bolton Wanderers for approximately £5 million. Cahill performed well for Bolton through the years, cementing a place in the first-team and becoming vice-captain. He made 130 league appearances and scored 13 league goals for Bolton. In January 2012, Cahill signed for Chelsea for approximately £7 million. Cahill won the UEFA Champions League and the FA Cup in his debut season at Chelsea. Cahill is an English international. He was eligible to play for either England or the Republic of Ireland, but chose to play for England. On 6 February 2007, he made his under-21 debut for England, coming on as a substitute against Spain. On 4 June 2009, Cahill was called up to the England squad for the match against Kazakhstan. However, he only made his debut on 3 September 2010, coming on as a substitute against Bulgaria. On 29 March 2011, Cahill made his first start for the national team in the friendly against Ghana. He scored his first international goal against Bulgaria in a UEFA Euro 2012 qualifier. Honours Clubs Chelsea *FA Cup (1): 2011–12 *UEFA Champions League (1): 2011–12 *UEFA Europa League (1): 2012–13 Individual *Aston Villa Goal of the Season (1): 2005–06 *Burnley Player of the Year (1): 2004–05 *Burnley Young Player of the Year (1): 2004–05 *Bolton Players' Player of the Year (1): 2008–09 * Sky Sports MNF Team of the Season (1): 2013-14 * Premier League PFA Team of the Year (1): 2013–14 External links *Gary Cahill profile at Chelsea F.C. * Gary Cahill official website * Category:1985 births Category:Defenders Category:Living people Category:Aston Villa F.C. players Category:Burnley F.C. players Category:Sheffield United F.C. players Category:Bolton Wanderers F.C. players Category:Chelsea F.C. players Category:Players Category:English players Category:2014 FIFA World Cup players Category:UEFA Euro 2016 players Category:2018 FIFA World Cup players Category:Crystal Palace F.C. players